Yukikaze
by Black Kiba
Summary: Sasuke’s back from his avenging mission to Naruto has greatly changed, there’s no longer Naruto he knew, Sasuke should accept new reality otherwise he would have no chance in winning some dobe’s heart.
1. Chapter 1

Yukikaze

Kiba

Summary: Sasuke's back from his avenging mission to Konoha to find everybody moved on, and most of them Naruto. He keeps his secrets to himself and has greatly changed, there's no longer Naruto he knew, Sasuke should accept new reality otherwise he would have no chance in winning some dobe's heart.

Rating: М

Pairings: SasuNaru (For now)

Feedback: Reviews greatly appreciated

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and almost everyone else.

Author's notes: This is my first ever written fic on Naruto, first I was imagining all the plot in my head during my lazy hours, then came with idea to write it down so the people could appreciate my overtwisted imagination. Don't know how many chapters this would take, but anyway keep reading, hope you will like it really.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. English is not my mother tongue.

Chapter 1.

Naruto closed his eyes, starting to feel dizzy once in a while. Cool breeze touched his face, slightly ruffling his long blonde hair. His usual evening sightseeing was worth it, for the sun gently lowered itself into the depth of the mountains, throwing its last rays upon the darkened forest. It was his refuge and asylum well hidden from everyone's eyes, so no disturbance could make it there. Too quiet and lifeless other than the nature's whisper. Who could have guessed there was such a perfect spot not too far away from the Konohagakure, but very calm indeed.

Naruto came here at almost every available time, when he was free from his ANBU duties, training sessions with his team, training by himself, sharing his time to deal with Godaime's special requests such as the collecting of medical herbs and healing jutsus, visiting his rare friends and most of all the ever so hard missions in which he has been engaged more often since...

Since the thing called THE FLAME OF YOUTH has taken over all of them which wasn't indeed surprizing since yesterdays genins were on their early twenties, ranking chounin. Many girls found dating rather interesting than taking up the missions, and guys followed them discovering things such as courting and making love. So the empty places of shinobi needed to be filled, Konoha coudn't allow any loosening not after what happened previous years. Sure a lot of great things happened, they defeated Orochimaru in a deathly fight, but thanks to Sasuke and Naruto the numbers of possible victims were reduced tenfolds, resulting in some average injuries and long healing wounds. But it was a price to be paid, cause Orochimaru's total defeat during his thunderous invasion into village left some indiscovered mysteries among which was the sudden and complete return of Uchiha Sasuke. Shock still coudn't pass. Why had Sasuke returned and what happened to him in those long years, hadn't he betrayed the village going to Orochimaru in order to gain unbelievable power to kill Itachi. Those were the main questions answers to which lay in only stubborn Uchiha's head, he didn't tell anyone. Yet people still cherished the Uchiha name and upon the vanishing of the last one of them wondered if it still be possible to reestablish infamous clan.

No explanations were needed when the next day of Uchiha's return Konoha was attacked by Orochimaru and his henchmen. Disaster was expected yet it never came. No one really knew or understood what happened but the fact was Konoha had been protected and Orochumaru one of famous Sannin was killed.

When Sasuke saw Naruto for the first time in 10 years they spent separately, he was much more than merely surprised, he was stunned to the point he couldn't move. Naruto, dead last, the most annoying and loud, abnoxious brat the world had ever seen became... became. He just coudn't describe it in the first place. Naruto changed really greatly. His sunshine hair flowed freely upon his jounin vest clad back, his frame slim and slender yet so much power of well trained muscles were seen. His body usually covered by awful orange suit and baggy pants, now was clad in strict ANBU uniform, opening his forearms, and tight black pants revealed his gorgeous ass and slender straight legs. Sasuke was taken aback by this new personality, more over his face was no longer exposing stupid smile all the time. In fact, and Sasuke was yet to discover that, his smile was seen more rare and rare. Serious eyes showed little emotion, but what Sasuke saw in them scared him the most – they were blank and awfully exhausted. As if dobe had to carry on his back the whole weight of the world. Long lashes closed half of his face, but Naruto didn't care, anyway being an AnBU squad leader required total secrecy, and he virtually wear his ANBU mask all the time except sleeping, eating, showering hours and all that stuff. Not many people knew his true identity, he was wearing mask representing fox, and revealed his face only to Tsunade, Jiraya and some close friends among which were to sasuke's total unbelief Chouji and Ten Ten. They befriended after every other member of Rookie Nine and Gai team had found their mates except those three.

In several weeks sasuke was shocked and stunned over the changes that happened to village and his pals during the years he was absent so many times that by the end of the month Sasuke even thought that the news for example about Tsunade and Ero sennin making out together wouldn't surprise him.

Yet the most stunning thing was Naruto. Of course no one told him about Naruto being Jounin, including ANBU membership and on top of that being squad leader thing. Truth to be told, Sasuke has yet to gain back trustworthyness, it was decided that he would be secretly observed for some time. It was more safer way than tell him directly their suspicions, true he helped a lot with defeating Orochimaru, and never showed any suspicious moves but his past as an avenger and Orochimaru's favorite pupil left no choice. The more he got to know Naruto aknew the more he was getting attracted to the blond.

Where was former clumsy usuratonkachi? Today's Naruto looked like a real shinobi whom he was, he was composed and behaved with so much dignity.

After some research Sasuke found out though Naruto was 23, he hadn't have any girlfriend yet, it seemed as if poor guy was even virgin. It looked suspicous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke himself hadn't have much time to spend it in search of a girlfriend. He didn't need one though. First, harsh training sessions with Orochimaru, then several attempts to kill Itachi which resulted in pursuing Akatsuki, and then eventually he did get his chance to stab his brother with the sword. After that, there was a long struggle with Snake sannin, who tried to possess his body. Sasuke barely managed to escape.

What happened next was total nightmare. Orochimaru, along with his henchmen and some missing-nins suddenly attacked Konoha. Godaime mobilized all shinobi for this matter, all Jounins and Chunins alongside with Sunagakure.

Gaara, being the Kazekage, took great part in fighting, he built the absolute defense system around the most vulnerable parts of Konoha with his almighty sand. Then he attacked with his deadly jutsus, burying people under the sand, stressing their limbs and crashing their bones.

Everybody did their best to defend the homeland. But among them was the one who managed not to kill his opponents, but to hurt them so they had to withdraw from battlefield in such state, that they probably would never hold the weapon again. He rushed through the enemies as a flush, destroying on his way everything.

When the fight was at its critical point, and Orochimaru who summoned Manda was attacking Hokage tower, village folk could never forget bright orange light, emerging from the depths of the earth, surrounding the One. They could never forget the cry of the beast who howled in his cage with anger and fury. This time the beast came out to defend the land to which he once invaded. He protected people whose parents died in an attempt to kill him.

While Naruto was outside, bleeding to death performing Kyubi no jutsu, which was extremely dangerous for his physical body, Sasuke was inside Hokage tower, searching for his former sensei. Nobody knew how it happened, but somehow in the middle, the war just stopped. No more pleading cries, desperate moves, spellings of numerous jutsus. What next was seen, was the only boy in blood stained clothes lying in the center of Konoha, around him little amounts of disastrous chakra was still lingering. Fading traces of monster. And at the same time another collapsed boy was found in Hokage secret scroll storage room, he was holding the sword, which was piercing the emptiness, no Orochimaru, no evil. Only lake of black blood proved the death of the Snake sannin.

Several months later, when life in Konoha went back to normal, two new heroes faced each other at the bridge.

"Hi dobe!"

"The same to you teme!"

They looked at each other and smiled. For the first time since Sasuke's return. There was no grudge, nor revenge between them now, only the satisfaction of victory and dignity as in between old friends.

Naruto haven't forgotten Chidori driven through his chest at the Valley of End, but he did remember how Sasuke closed with his back the shocked Tsunade, when she first saw the stream of blood during Orochimaru assault.

Sasuke had a broad shoulders, lean body and strong muscles. His midnight blue hair was long, covering his shoulders, still clad in uniform of Oto shinobis. Face features haven't changed much, but his smile looked more simple and I even dare say shy. As if he didn't know how to deal with his new surroundings. Eyes gleaming with the evening sunlight reflecting in the them. His eyes showed no emotion, but Naruto somehow knew that he felt uneasiness. Demo why?

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged some late information, and within the seconds Naruto was gone, leaving behind him the slight taste of forest and winter leaves.

The life went back to normal. Naruto and Sasuke today were not the same Naruto and Sasuke as in the past. Both has greatly changed, matured and much more improved. Though Sasuke technically was still a genin, Godaime after much debate, made him enlist in the Jounin exams allowing not to pass much needed Chuunin exams. So now Uchiha was training himself to death to pass the upcoming exams.

Naruto was given the rank of ANBU squad leader, and a new team of genins to look after. He was glad, his both teams seemed to be perfect.

No matter how much troublesome it looked for Shikamaru he was also blessed with annoying genins, two of whom were girls much to the dismay of Shika and his wife. Yes, Ino was the WIFE of Shikamaru. Nobody could comprehend how it happened.

Even more people was stunned when Shino married Hinata. Hinata was too shy and Shino was too silent, it was a real enigma how two of them even communicated. Anyway what was done was done.

Another popular couple of Konoha were newly married Neji and…

(A/N: some more changes in Rookie Nine in other chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Another amazing couple was Neji and Sakura. Actually those two ended up being together after Sakura learned that she loved Sasuke no more. Instead, she deeply engaged into improving her medical skills. She didn't reach the level of Tsunade though, but hoped that her shinobi abilities would help somebody to survive in battle. And that happened.

She nursed Neji when he was badly injured after one A-rank mission, capturing a criminal who robbed the neighborhood and killed one family.

Neji was deeply surprised by Sakura's care and expressed his gratitude in the only way possible. He invited her to Ichiraku's ramen. Some time later they started dating.

Neji was very complicated person, his shinobi skills was top ranked, they rivaled the ones of Naruto, and surpassed many. By the age of 24, he became a beautiful young man, his eyes colour darkened, hair grew a little longer. After much debates involving Godaime and village Elders, it was decided that Neji should become an heir to Huuga clan. He was much more stronger and wiser than the original heir – Hinata-sama, besides being a male made him fair choice for Hiashi. Even though two decades had passed since the death of his twin Hinata's father still felt the blame for it. He gladly accepted the final decision of Elders.

Hinata herself didn't mind. Since she got married to Shino, it wasn't a big deal.

So, sooner or later most of Naruto's friends got married or dated each other. Lee went traveling alongside with Gai-sensei, they received top-rank

mission in Water country which required several years to complete.

Tenten and Chouji couldn't find their mates, so they just keep hanging out with Naruto being friends with whom was so much fun they haven't expected before.

Actually Tenten was Naruto's subordinate within ANBU team, alongside with Hinata and Kiba. Much to Naruto's frustration, he didn't protest much after being assigned to Naruto's team, cause Naruto liked fighting with him and not only by words.

Naruto's ANBU team carried the title of the best ones, having completed ALL highly dangerous missions without any fail, no mistakes being made. Only once Hinata got badly injured due to Byakugan she kept using whole time mission lasted, and that was probably about 10 hours. In the end, she nearly lost her main chakra flow. Naruto performed a very rare and exceptionally perilous healing jutsu which required a sacrifice in the form of life shortening from the shinobi who did it. Each time person's life time decreased, nobody knew for how much, months, years or maybe even decades. It was top secret jutsu, Tsunade showed it to Naruto only once, hoping that light-headed boy would not and could not learn it. It required a lot of concentration and great amount of chacra and was permitted to be used only in the extreme situations, maybe even once in a lifetime. She didn't know that she'd mistaken, not only did Naruto engulfed the technique completely to the point of perfection, but he actually used it more than once.

First time was when he got Konohamaru at his dying point from the poison, after severe attacks of Wind country, when the boy tried to protect his girlfriend from fierce enemy, he enhaled the air full of poisonous gas, and no healings could make him wake after that. Konohamaru was slowly dying, Naruto got no choice.

Second time was Hinata, who was totally careless, so much engrossed into the fight with her opponent, the missing-nin of Sand, that forgot about switching off her Byakugan and thus lost her chakra control. Hinata, being a sensitive and at the same time composed person, still suffered from her childhood nightmares. She still feared her father, and didn't trust Neji, who made every effort possible to reassure her of him not having anymore so called hatred and jealousy towards her. Having overcome extreme shyness, now she looked more self-assured, but that led to another disaster. She became too bold and careless, especially during the missions, when the most treasured thing was cold-blood calmness and patience. Naruto always, always protected her, no matter how expensive for the whole team her mistakes were.

He covered her back and front, making all efforts to not even slightly harm her. In the beginning, Kiba and Tenten watching Naruto's overall protectiveness, even dared to think that he fell in love with her. Besides, everyone knew that Naruto was Hinata's first love. She couldn't help it. But when Naruto left with Jiraya for training, she began going out with Shino and that was OK.

No one comprehended the reason behind Naruto's behavior, true he was the leader, the ANBU captain who was expected to lay down his own life if needed for the protection of his team, and Naruto was exactly that type of leader. He haven't hesitated a bit to protect any of them, never once complaining about unfairness, when the situation required that he did most part of the work alone.

Where such Naruto came from? How and why?


	4. Chapter 4

Yukikaze

Author – Black Kiba (I changed my penname, it fits me more. Besides, my anime nickname is Kiba & my yaoi one is Sirius Black. So I just composed it into one)

Summary: Sasuke's back from his avenging mission to Konoha to find everybody moved on, and most of them Naruto. He keeps his secrets to himself and has greatly changed, there's no longer Naruto he knew, Sasuke should accept new reality otherwise he would have no chance in winning some dobe's heart.

Pairings: SasuNaru

Author's notes: Thank you so much for reviews. I really appreciate it. This 4th Chapter I've been writing while listening to Nightwish album Once, my favorites are Nemo and Creek Mary Blood.

I'm tuned on music 24/7 , all I listen is OSTs and gothic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: nothing than much angst, fighting and YAOI

Chapter 4

Sasuke passed Jounin exam easily (sorry, but I have no time or imagination to describe it). He didn't apply for an ANBU membership though. Uchiha still was being kept under watch, not very intently, but his once treacherous act was not forgotten, nor forgiven.

Sasuke himself easily treated people, being perfectly aware of the stupid fear he caused. Not only was he a favorite pupil of Orochimaru-Snake sannin, but his shinobi power seemed to be formidable. Together with Naruto they succeeded in destroying Orochimaru and failing his assault on Konoha.

Not many shinobis accepted Sasuke's return, he looked much more like an exiled ninja whose sins would never be redeemed. And Uchiha's heir knew that. He knew that the things can never be the same again, he can't possibly return to his own former self, carefree and naive. But was he? One might never call someone as dark and serious as he appeared to be, carefree. Neither he was naive. He perfectly well knew the pain and sufferings, loneliness and bitter vulnerability, behind which was his broken clan destiny.

Once powerful and invincible Uchiha clan was slaughtered like a bunch of lambs by their own blood holder. No clan, especially Uchiha who once ruled the entire Konoha being on top of all, deserved such sinister fate. Maybe it was indeed a FATE.

Sasuke felt that way. He didn't blame his brother, he simply hated him, which was enough to kill without any regret or hesitation. That was HIS destiny.

Now, having accomplished his life goal, he could care less having himself against all village. Not that he cared of course, he was too strong and didn't mind being watched, getting used to being constantly on guard during his little adventures in Mist country. Under Snake sannin comand he managed to complete so many missions, no shinobi of Konoha whether jounin or chuunin could compare to him, except one.

Naruto was dreaming about hot bath standing on his usual guarding place upon Hokage tower, providing security and at the same time observing his genin team, who learned wall climbing jutsu on mountains nearby. Naruto choose such dangerous place for his students not to test their abilities, it was just the only place he could be at the time. Otherwise poor genin-tachi had to wait for Naruto's attention till the nighfall, his schedule was too dense. So Naruto suggested them the option to train with someone else, or have a life threatening task as to climb the wall one never dared to before under his guidance.

At any rate with every chance to fall upon solid rocks, genins gladly complied, happy to train with Naruto who was their one and true hero. Naruto from his side never took eyes from any of them, fear and anxiety clearly etched on his delicate features. The time was mid afternoon.

When Sasuke approached Naruto with intention to invite him share his lunch, he caught very outstanding scene. Naruto moved closer to the edge of mountain top to be on time to rescue his students should they stumble.

To Uchiha, Naruto now represented the very picture of mother hen afraid of any damage to his dear genins. Naruto indeed felt a little frightened, all thoughts of fresh water forgotten as he watched one of them, a girl, named Maya to stop for a second only to loose her balance immediately. The mountain curve they had been clinging to with only feet suddenly seemed too high.

Everything happened in a flash of second. Naruto wasn't even sure if Maya fell, her feet which were on rocks mere seconds ago, left hanging in the air. Naruto took his breath and looked at Sasuke who was holding little girl in his arms, attaching himself to stone. Maya seemed as if she didn't get what happened. Other two boys too shocked to care for themselves also lost chakra attachment and would have fallen to the instant death. This time Naruto caught them.

"I see, you are still the same stupid dobe I last punched at the Valley of End" breathed Sasuke, landing to earth and letting go Maya gently. She was so shocked that couldn't speak for several minutes. That sight alone was enough to send Naruto into frenzy, he also put other two boys near weeping Maya and shouted

"No one asked you to help, you bastard, who do you think you are? That was mere training and I got ready to catch them, you did get in the way!"

Both heavily panted, glaring at each other with rage and rivalry. That never dying rivalry was the only thing that kept them in whole, only neither of them realized it. Not yet. Their type of rivalry outranked possessiveness of love and threatened to be larger than life.

"Yeah? Do you think you might have saved her till she crushed her head right upon that iron column?" snapped Sasuke not in the least expecting any gratitude. Not from Naruto, never from him.

Naruto looked where teme pointed out and gasped, long and sharp iron pillar marked ground, exactly that same place little ones could have landed. Ashamed, he turned away, and murmuring apologies, knelt beside his students.

"I'm so sorry guys," he started but two tiny hands came up shutting his mouth. Astonished he looked at Maya, who now seemed more calmed than he was.

"It's OK, Naruto-sensei, I stumbled, it was my fault, so it should be me begging forgiveness, ne?" she asked, eyes wide open. Sasuke never meeting this cute little one before was taken aback. Her eyes color – it was sky blue, so pure and bright, almost like, like...


	5. Chapter 5

**Yukikaze**

Author – Black Kiba

Summary: Sasuke's back to Konoha, he killed Itachi and helped during Orochimaru's assault on village, also killing his former sensei in the process. Now he wants to win back his best friend

Pairings: SasuNaru

Author's notes: I'm sorry for taking it long update, I barely had any time. Thank you so much for reviews. I really appreciate it.

OK, I know Sasuke going back to claim Naruto as his lover not so fresh thing to write about, but I'll add some spicy details, so don't worry.

If you see any grave grammatical mistakes, make sure to mention it, so I'll try not to repeat them.

I know that chapters are too short, maybe it's gonna be longer in the near future. Just give me time.

By the way, I didn't expect someone would like Maya, she was supposed to be secondary character, but if you like, I'll develop the story about her further. No, I don't know why she has eyes similar to Naruto's, could she be blond's relative, or even...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: nothing than much angst, fighting and YAOI

Chapter 5

_What has happened to you_

_What has changed you in this way_

_I cannot get through to you, doesn't matter what I say_

_What happened to the child in you_

_To the darkness you disbanded _

_I try to listen to your voice_

_But cannot understand it_

_Have you spoken to me_

_Have I felt a breath of you _

_Did I catch a glimpse of light_

_Of a person that I knew_

_Just to understand a reason _

_I would go where you've gone to_

_But please give me just one sign_

_So I know it's still YOU_

_Can you hear me calling_

_Are you listening to me_

_Can you see me falling_

_Or are you too blind to see_

("Calling" L'ame immortelle)

Her eyes looked like you could sink so deep inside them and never wake up from their ethereality. It reminded Sasuke how Naruto's eyes looked once. His eyes sparkled with so much warmth and care, but everybody including himself took it for granted. Now they suffered the consequences.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt so lost and hopeless, it seemed as if thousand invisible knives pierced his heart, he even trembled. While Naruto and he were childhood friends, or better rivals, he haven't noticed that overwhelming sadness, which grew deep in his friend's heart, but never reflected from his eyes. On the contrary, Naruto always kept smiling, ignoring pain from loneliness, neglecting hateful gazes from villagers, hiding his true self from everyone. All of this flushed through his mind as he regarded Naruto, who was happily chatting with his students.

Today Sasuke learnt one thing. Naruto has changed. He's not going back to his happy-go-lucky self anymore. Then he knew one more thing – he missed his former dobe, a lot. He wanted, no needed to bring back that piece of happyness he felt was there whenever they were along each other. But how? Would it be worth of trying?

Meanwhile Naruto stopped talking to genins and turned to him, at last.

"Sasuke?" he asked tentatively, "You wanted something?". Uchiha shook his head and brushing his fingers through immaculate midnight hair, said "Never mind, I was just passing by. See you around" and with that he left.

Naruto just shrugged, anyway he didn't need to tolerate teme's presence now when they were too far gone with their lifes. It seemed fine, not seeing, not talking, or fighting with his "best friend". They stopped being ones long ago. Today, Naruto was not so sure of whether he should take first step towards Sasuke, again, it's always been him, not Sasuke who made all efforts to keep the friendship. So why would he try to revive it now, he saw no reason for it. Nothing can be the same.

He will live his own life, and Sasuke too, Naruto believed that after all troubles, man should seek a person to bear his child for resurrection of his clan. Naruto even have gone as far as to imagine who that person would be, Sakura was married to Huuga, Ino to Shika, Hinata belonged to Shino and Tenten was too engaged in battle life to even consider an option of dating someone be it male or female. Naruto betted that no guy in his right mind would ever propose Tenten going out in the fear of being slaughtered by hostile kunoichi. Well, that left Temari, but she was too far, besides the blond doubted that Sabaku no Gaara, who was now mighty Kazekage would ever allow Uchiha's blood to flow in veins of his nephew.

Bidding good bye to genins, after completing his task and carefully examining Maya, Naruto at last went home to have his dreams about hot bath come true.

On his way back he bumped into Tenten and Chouji who apparently waited for him. By this time due to excessive training under Asuma's control Chouji lost most of his weight, and turned into very handsome shinobi with an incredible stamina and caring heart. He cared about everyone and everything in this world: dogs, birds, ramen, Konoha clans, his own family, his friends and their families, Konoha's closest allies, weather, environment, academy etc.

Chouji also leveled up to be Jounin, he participated in missions though not so actively as Naruto or Neji. Those two would never stop till they collapse on the way, both were ready to accept any A-rank missions 24/7. Chouji also worked at the Academy, teaching was something he really enjoyed, he didn't need much to make his life happier.

What attracted Naruto in Chouji was that the man never complained, since his unhealthy obsession with food had passed, Naruto liked to spend time with him. Never judge the person by his looks one says, this theory proved itself 100 in case of Chouji, he also helped Naruto with his genin-team, whenever Naruto asked him to.

Trio decided to have a lunch in the open, slowly enjoying rare moments when they could talk without being interrupted.

"So how is Sasuke? Are you guys still fighting?" asked Tenten, curiousity being her only weakness.

"What are talking about Tenten? Me and Sasuke? We are not fighting, not talking, not doing anything, so I don't see the point in your question" said Naruto coldly, and started eating, not bothering to look at completely shocked Chouji and Ten. What was all about?!

'But Naruto, Sasuke used to be your best friend, you virtually turned Konoha upside down to make Godaime let you chase him. I can't get it" murmured Chou, he didn't expect that attitude from Uzumaki towards his former team mate. Was he always like this, or maybe Naruto has changed greatly without them noticing.

"OK, guys, I see. So you are not to let me go that easily, aren't you?" ANBU captain stood from his place, holding onigiri so tight that it nearly smashed against his green vest.

"Why are you so mad? I just asked" kunoichi immediately tensed, afraid of Naruto's bad temper he showed so often nowadays. "And I just answered!" snapped Naruto again, then looking at frustrated girl gently patted her shoulder adding "I'm sorry Ten, guess I screwed up with my team earlier". Blond told them what happened at the cliffs, how Sasuke saved Maya and got scolded by Naruto, what was worse, blond didn't even regret this. Listening to him Chouji and Tenten couldn't comprehend why blond shinobi was so cruel. Neither needed facts to know that since Sasuke's appearance in the village, Naruto got more and more irritated and distressed. True, managing two teams, helping Godaime and doing missions without any rest was taking its toll on Naruto. But, for God's sake Sasuke and Naruto were ALWAYS together until Orochimaru's evil plans put them at different sides of barricades. Then again blond kept chasing him no matter how much time Godaime put him under restrains.

And after everything he went through to get uchiha back, he now presented totally opposite picture. Another thing his comrades knew was that Sasuke didn't mind being rejected, he nearly welcomed it.

Maybe Naruto still clang to his so called hate, or he saw Sasuke as inferior now. After blond left excusing himself, Tenten shook her head "Am I imagining or Naruto just said that he's got nothing to do with Uchiha anymore?" she half whispered to a rather speechless Chou.

Sasuke went having his lunch by himself, still fuming over ungrateful dobe. Nothing he encountered here startled him as much as changes in the only person he expected to be untouchable by time. Furthermore, that changes seemed to have impact on the attitude dobe now developed towards him. Sasuke couldn't explain it though, he knew something was amiss, never in their previous verbal fights did Naruto looked at him with such coldness in eyes, never did he hear from him such spiteful words. As if dobe was no longer dobe, which was true of course. Dobe had matured into rather handsome and cool guy with indifferent look and well kept emotions. Sasuke needed to know the truth, doesn't matter if it hurt. He wanted to know why his friend kept avoiding him, though he knew that Naruto mou moto ni modoranai. Sore wa kakko no koto dakara. _(A/N -That sentence just popped up in my head, it means "__naruto won't return back to his old self, that was illusions of past – well something like that)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yukikaze**

Author – Black Kiba

Summary: Sasuke returned and he finds Konoha changed in a ways he didn't imagine before. Everybody have moved on, except Naruto. He is not the same person Sasuke knew. Could it be that new Naruto's personality is attracting Sasuke more than the old one?

Pairings: SasuNaru

Author's notes: Gomenasai guys for taking soooo... long update. What Kakashi likes to say in such cases? Maa...maa... a lot of things happened. First I'm now in Netherlands, studing some boring stuff, it's not gonna be long, just for two months. I live in the Hague.

Guess what - I still can't believe I'm in Europe.

And thank you so much for reviews. I'm so encouraged really. Keep tuned if you like the story, and if you have good ideas please share them with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: nothing than much angst, fighting and YAOI

Chapter 6

_Lying weeping on the floor _

_Like so many times before. _

_As the ice is getting thin. _

_Walls come closing in. _

_I cannot take it anymore._

_Like so many times before. _

_My soul a war-torn battlefield. _

_With bridges burned and portals sealed. _

_I can never run away. _

_From the war inside of me. _

_I can never turn the way. _

_From this bleeding words I say. _

_I traveled endless miles and more. _

_To flee from who I was before. _

_Through deepest pain and agony. _

_To be somebody else but me. _

_The pain I suffered in the past. _

_Made me what I am at last. _

_But all that I've overcome. _

_Made me who I have become._

("Run away" L'ame immortelle)

Chapter 6

Naruto was soaking in rain, standing in front of the Konoha gates. He just returned from the one hell of a fighting. Long blond hair was dripping water, it clung to his bare shoulders, jounin uniform torn in some places and you can still see the bloody traces down his right leg.

What on earth could have happened?

He got injured by some nuke-nins on the border of Konoha. It was sudden and very comprehensive attacks, totally unexpected, not to say by the time the blonde arrived there he was out of any chakra, completely drained.

Attacks from missing-nins started happening a while ago, later it intensifyed and even occured in the daylight. Godaime has to send every alive person be it chuunin, jounin or ANBU captain like himself to counterattack the enemy. Being assigned a simple (from his point of view) mission, Naruto never wore ANBU uniform. Actually, he used just a jounin vest for most of the cases, not bothering to consider the true rank of a mission. It's not that Naruto neglected his other uniform as well as the ANBU duties. He knew that sometimes it was required to wear ANBU clothes, cause it guaranteed that in the case of emergency you could always call for a help from other villages. There was some sort of an agreement.

"Are you going to stand there till the world ends?" asked a very sarcastic familiar voice. Naruto turned and saw smirking Sasuke who was on duty, standing near the entrance to Konoha. Naruto cursed inwardly. "It's none of your business, so you might as well return to your post" he replied angrily.

That was when Uchiha at last noticed his shaking legs, blood dripping down his thighs and some other small wounds, which were not deep, but badly bleeding. His face immediately has become serious.

"You moron, get your sorry ass to the hospital now, you are wounded!" he cried, concern clearly seen on his features. At that time Naruto was beyond reach, he trembled, total black clouded his vision. Naruto couldn't stand anymore, though his mind was working, body surrendered and he fainted.

He was now standing in front of the different gates, completely different. Naruto felt strong wind blowing inside and heard an angry roaring, orange water was rising up his legs, and everything seemed so weird, yet familiar. This gates were his individual prison, behind which was captured his most dangerous enemy and at the same time ally – Nine tailed Fox. They called him a Demon - devil who destroyed Konoha and killed hundreds of people. The story told that the demon was sealed inside the newborn infant.

After that nobody saw the child as human any more. Nobody gave him shelter to hide, water to drink, food to eat, comfort to feel. Instead all he received was stones thrown against him whenever he neared someone, curses and threats spat out in his face, harsh words and hostile actions were all he ever knew.

No parents, no friends, no companions. The child lived through all that, he grew up surrounded by hatred, but never in his life he stopped believing, never tried he hating back.

Until the BETRAYAL.

Betrayal by his most close person, whom he believed till the very end. Person, whom he admired, took as an example, with whom he shared dreams and fears.

To begin with Sasuke never tried to comprehend him, not took care of him, they were rivals and this fact alone was just enough. Uchiha have always been too engulfed into his own sorrow and pain, all he did was bloody fighting to achieve one goal – to overcome his past, win the present and foresake the future.

Each of them was gone too far, so far that their world have darkened till everything Naruto and Sasuke could see was mortal combat, alone against everything – enemies, friends, Konoha, fears. Yes, most of all it was battle against fears living inside their souls, corrupting and destroying it. They waged this invisible war from day to day. Though the paths each chose finally ended separately.

While Sasuke followed his thirst for revenge, and lived by destroying everything he considered an enemy, Naruto was slowly killing himself from the inside. He lived through each day pretending to be as normal as possible, he fighted, trained, keep teaching, served his duty. In fact Naruto was considered to be a perfect shinobi, even among other villages.

No one even dared to think that something was wrong with the blond. His mask looked so immaculate and fitted so tightly. No one saw cruel tears escaping his baby blue eyes in the night, his clenching fists when he was tearing the sheets apart trying to keep himself from screaming too loud, when his body couldn't hold on more pain and frustration being shed on him during the daylight. The everlasting presence of the fox deep inside him send shivers down his body, and fire-light circles kept appearing on his stomach indicating Nine-tailed fox will to be free. The Fox hated human in whose body it had been kept for over 20 years. But at the same time, kyubi learned to respect him. The beast learned how to deal with Naruto, it saw all the pain and sorrow he felt as sharply as if those feelings belonged to demon. But demons can not feel any pain, they can't understand neither regret, nor humiliation. Demon was quietly observing his vessel-human, every day he witnessed the struggle led by Naruto to survive. Every day he watched as boy received blowes annd punches, how he got used to the all-out violence and never pulled back.

It came as suddenly as the flash. The beast started liking Naruto, it had never ever happened before in all his life. Kyubi wanted his vessel to be happy, wished to hear him laughing. Naruto needed just so little – all he needed was an answer, a response to his pleadings for attention. And when someone finally gave it, Kuybi found himself... well... satisfied.

Sasuke took away his warmth as randomly as he shared it. After their deathly match in the Valley of End, demon lost all his connection to Naruto. He couldn't hear, nor feel him any more. Not until shounen came there himself. But was it too late?

Naruto wasn't responding to his calling, he didn't even stir up. Was he dead? Demon panicked, and for the first time in his ancient life he was afraid.

(OK, I know, this chapter is a bit sad, maybe too sad, but I need it. It's not like I want naruto to suffer any more than he did. I love him, and you know why? I'll tell you later, perhaps


	7. Chapter 7

Yukikaze

Author - Kiba

Summary: Uchiha came close to understanding the reason behind Naruto's strength, and now he wants a share of it. But will everything be the same?

Rating: М

Pairings: SasuNaru

Feedback: Reviews are greatly appreciated

Author's notes: Guys, I beg you sorry, for not updating too long. It's just took me a while to start my routine back home again after coming back from Les Pays Bas. By the way, I wrote this part long time ago during my studying hours, throughout the lectures and so on. It just needed to be put into PC. And sorry, if this chapter would seem too gloomy, I can't help it. I feel like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 7

Naruto didn't know where he was heading to, he was just flowing in emptiness, feeling nothing, hearing nothing, seeing nothing. Kyuubi was paralyzed as well, Naruto didn't respond to his calling. The cage was silent, and it felt totally wrong.

After watching Naruto collapsed in front of him, Sasuke got really scared. He run towards him and grabbing him by the waist rushed into Hokage's office, thought about illegally abandoning his post never crossing his mind.

"Godaime, Naruto is…" he started speaking, but failed to complete his sentence. The look of unconscious blond with blood dripping down his legs pushed Tsunade into panic. She instantly took Naruto away from Sasuke and closed the door right in front of the stunned teen.

"Shizune, please take care of the office, I need to get him to the hospital' she shouted at her assistant. Seeing her favorite blond like this sent the powerful Sannin into frenzy.

"What's happening here?" asked Sakura bursting into the office, though she was expected to be there much earlier. Tsunade didn't even spare a glance towards her student, and making quick hand seals while holding pale boy close disappeared with flash.

"Naruto got badly injured and Tsunade-sama went off to heal him" told her Shizune, still shocked by the way fallen shinobi looked like.

Sakura shook her head, her long bright pink locks flying all the way: "Oh really! That's strange, why then nine-tailed beast didn't heal him as always. No matter how badly Naruto was beaten, he's always being recovered" Was it just imagination or Sakura sounded envious? At least she never mentioned Kyuubi's existence before, being perfectly aware how it hurt Naruto everytime someone referred to him.

Shizune was silent, to her view Sakura never really cared of her ex-teammate.

Tsunade stood over the blond after whole two hours of healing session and still no Naruto alive and kicking, no traces of recovering. She closed all his wounds, ceased bleeding and checked all his life supporting processes. Everything seemed normal. He breathed but Naruto still hasn't regained his consciousness and that wasn't normal, no it was not normal at all.

She stared at the sleeping boy and gently brushed his long blond locks from the face. A thin layer of sweat covered his pale body. Something was happening in his dreams she assumed. Naruto's hands were trembling, the breathing was heavy and eyelids randomly moved. She's done more than enough, now it was completely up to him. If the kid won't struggle as he always did…

Meantime Sasuke was pacing back and forth in the hospital, where he turned up as soon as he heard about Naruto's condition. His duties as Konoha guard were washed off his mind. He has more important things at hand right now, than to care about village's security.

Sasuke has never seen his long-time rival in such vulnerable state. While waiting, though he couldn't tell for how long he wondered if the feelings inside him, the things he felt towards his friend were wrong.

Tsunade, utterly disturbed by his presence and equally surprised by his reaction, let him inside the room. That allowed him to see Naruto peacefully sleeping on the bed, wrapped in crispy white bondages. Sasuke sat at his side, noticing how small and agonizingly painful the blond looked, all of a sudden he wanted to embrace him. That was unusual, to say the least weird feeling – warm and gentle, as if he was looking at sleeping sun. "Naruto is so beautiful, he always was, it's just no one ever bothered to notice" thought Sasuke to himself, quite distracted.

Naruto didn't want to wake up. He felt so tired and helpless, no illusions of the past could reach him now. He used to be so strong and pushy, loud and obnoxious, no enemy could stop him.

But now, something seemed wrong. Maybe he exceeded his limits, overstepped his level. He couldn't care less than that. Naruto was sinking lower and lower, even the cage bars he put inside himself unwillingly to control the Fox were slowly crambling. Even Kyuubi's screaming couldn't change anything.

Why it was happening? Has someone finally managed to break him to the point of no return, or it was just the way Naruto could put an end. Reaching his highest dreams to become Hokage appeared useless. What for? Was there any worthy reason behind his ambitions other than his pride and arrogance? His only best friend betrayed him, and he still after so many years of numerous efforts to be recognized had no one to rely upon. If only…


	8. Chapter 8

**Yukikaze**

Author – Black Kiba

Summary: Sasuke returned and he finds Konoha changed in a ways he didn't imagine before. Everybody have moved on, except Naruto. He is not the same person Sasuke knew. Could it be that new Naruto's personality is attracting Sasuke more than the old one?

Pairings: SasuNaru

Author's notes: I started reading manga Naruto Shippuden and yesterday I saw the anime. I just love the way Masashi Kishimoto presented new Sasuke, he seems so cool. Especially when he hugged Naruto, so intimately. So I started loving this pairing anew.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 8 **

In his sleepless dreams Naruto was walking down some unknown path to the misteries being revealed, and secrets to be shared with... With whom really? Did he have "that" someone with whom he can share his utmost beliefs and hidden feelings. Was it even possible to find such person?

All his life he's been breaking the walls with bare fists, with nothing to replenish his will, no one to rely upon. He just needed some rest, well deserved rest, and nothing could give it to him except this ovewhelming sleep. So, Naruto thought, I'll just sleep a little more. One more day. Of course, it was his subconsiousness talking to him. And the fox didn't mind. She will let him sleep as much as he likes.

But something around her sleeping "kitten" kept disturbing her. Something or someone. Intense gaze of pitch black eyes.

Sasuke carefully observed his teammate. Naruto was sleeping for almost three days now. Is he really okay? The frown marred his delicate features – Naruto looked completely healed but haven't woken up not even once.

Sasuke visited him in the early morning hours when no one could disturb him or notice his presence. Because, to his utmost surprise, in the broad daylight the blond was always surrounded by numerous visitors. Hardly an hour passed without someone knocking on his door, or bringing the flowers and get-well cards.

Everyone starting from Konohamaru to Kakashi came to see him. Tsunade was checking up on him each day as well, she couldn't explain the reason why Naruto still slept, her only suggestion was that jounin overworked himself to the point of complete exhaustion and sleep was needed to replenish his energy and chakra. Which was true.

Next day, before the sun rose to its height Sasuke was caught slumbering beside the bed of Naruto.

Yesterday when he arrived at hospital everyone was already gone, so he secretly crept into Naruto's room and remained there. Somehow he needed to be near the blond, to see him calmly breathing, chest rising and flowing. He would never admit to anyone but Uchiha got used to like being beside sleeping Naruto.

So he was peacefully sleeping as well until his oversensitive ears heard some noise. The door slowly opened and then closed.

Sasuke immediately rose to his feet ready to attack the invader, when his still sleep clouded eyes met with bright blue ones. He recognised that look and those impossibly sky blue eyes.

It was Maya, little student of Naruto. She simply stared at Naruto taking in his state and then suddenly blushed.

"I'm so sorry, I thought Naruto-sensei would be alone at this time, I couldn't see him earlier because... " , she paused and then looked down.

"If I'm disturing you I will go" she said at last and glared at Sasuke.

"She's so cute" he thought at this. "Where she came from anyway, how old is she and who are her parents" such questions couldn't stop bugging him.

"No, it's okay, you may stay, I was already getting ready to leave" he answered and tried to put a smile on his face not to scare the child.

"No, please, stay with me then, don't worry I won't tell anyone that you were here if you want" she pleaded and looked at him with so much trust, that he couldn't bring himself to disappoint her. "As if I'm betraying her", flashed in his mind.

Then Maya stepped closer, tentatively looking into Naruto's face, slightly sighed and very gently tugged at his blanket. After that she touched Naruto's forehead, as if checking if he had any fever, neatly rearranged the crimson roses at bedside table and closed curtains to prevent sunshine playing upon Naruto's upper body.

Sasuke silently observed – this child was so much unlike others, he had never seen someone to take care of the blond in such...sweet way.

"Why you coudn't come" he asked curious to know. Obviously she loved Naruto and cared for him, but why really? Was she forbidden to enter while her sensei was sick or what?

"I wasn't allowed", she answered with slight hesitation. Sasuke decided not to push her further, besides they had an agreement now, hadn't they?

"As I understand I should cover you being here as well, shall I?" he was amused when Maya shuddered and wildly blushing nodded.

For some unknown time they sat in silence. Maya studying Naruto, and Sasuke studying her.

Then little genin spoke up.

"You know, Naruto is most probably the strongest shinobi in Konoha now. He did do much for the village, which still hasn't accepted him fully yet. You know the reason? Not because of his demonic nature, that is. All of them are just bullshitting, making up for their own cowardness." Maya looked up at him, expecting some reaction from older shinobi.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. These were not the words the girl of her age and experience can say easily. Something was up, and Uchiha struggled to see the hidden meaning beneath the surface. How she can tell? Who is she to be so close to the blond?

In the end he showed no reaction, so she continued.

"He was always alone, even during his birthdays, no one to congratulate or bake the cake. Imagine what it felt like? No one to pat on your head when you learned new jutsu, or scold, no dinner prepared when you arrive late at night after mission, which almost took your life away"

Sasuke listened, burying his head in his hands, without him noticing his eyes started turning into Sharingan-mode, which indicated that somehow this child's true and painful words was burning a hole inside him.

"You know, Naruto sensei never scolded us, no matter how many mistakes we've been making and failing him during the missions. And he never let anyone touch us. Always protecting and covering our asses. Once, Iruka sensei found us playing soccer with our bunshins while Naruto left for Godaime's herbs. He was very angry, but then somehow Naruto appeared and told him that we've been training under his strict surveillance. Iruka-san scolded him for using such "childish" methods to train, but Naruto just shut him up."

Maya threw a quick glance on the bed and sighed. Sasuke was too busy digesting the information he got to notice it.

And then she asked

"Anyway, I know why I'm here, now tell me the reason why you are?" she asked suddenly and looked straight into his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yukikaze**

Author – Black Kiba

Summary: Sasuke returned and he finds Konoha changed in a ways he didn't imagine before. Everybody have moved on, except Naruto. He is not the same person Sasuke knew. Could it be that new Naruto's personality is attracting Sasuke more than the old one?

Pairings: SasuNaru

Author's notes: Sorry guys, it took so long to update, I really appreciate your remarks.

I started reading manga Naruto Shippuden and yesterday I saw the anime. I just love the way Masashi Kishimoto presented new Sasuke, he seems so cool. Especially when he hugged Naruto, so intimately. So I started loving this pairing anew.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Soulcaster**** – I'm not about to end it really, so don't worry. It's just I didn't have much time to write.**

**A****nimekimi - thanks**

**vampire-anime-lover19**** – I wanna know who Maya is as well. Naruto reminds me myself all the time. I really admire his nindo.**

Сhapter 9

Sasuke kept staring at her in confusion until she repeated the question.

"Why you came to see him?"

Sasuke wasn't ready to answer. Hell, he never posed such silly questions for himself, so he stood up and said.

"I really have to go. Keep the promise and never tell anyone about seeing me here", then he looked at Naruto and added "including him".

With that he vanished into deep red smoke.

Maya carefully observed him all the while and when he left, nodded and turned to Naruto. She placed gentle kiss on his nose.

"He is definitely a stuck-up ass, not able to admit his own feelings. Such a child"

After that she disappeared as well, leaving behind a trail of blue clouds.

The room was now quiet, but the next moment it was filled with loud yawn and rustling sounds.

Naruto slowly rubbed his nose and looking around himself, wondered.

"Not able to admit his feelings? Of whom she spoke? Feelings for whom?"

Then he found his clothes, dressed and left in search of…something edible. Four days of sleeping healed all his wounds and refilled his chakra storage, but left him unimaginably hungry. The thought of at least informing someone about his recovered state never crossed his mind.

Ichiraku's ramen still remained his preferable choice, so he headed there, bumping on the way into something soft and nice smelling. He even tried to attach himself to it, which happened to be Tsunade's unmeasurable breasts. Naruto jumped.

"Oi, oi, baa-san, what are you doing here, never knew you like ramen as well"

Godaime's brows immediately twitched, she seemed so confused at his appearance that couldn't find a word.

"Would you mind explaining me what are YOU doing here, last time I checked you've been soundly sleeping in your hospital room. When did you wake up, and why you never let me know. By your look, I can tell that you are quite OK, but still, I need to do some research. How you feel?

To say that Naruto was troubled is to say nothing. The blond gazed at his boss and rubbed his stomach

"Why should I be not ok? Everything is normal, besides I don't remember getting hurt or feeling sick lately. What happened? I woke at the hospital, but just thought that I fell asleep on one of your regular check-ups. The only problem is that I'm incredibly hungry, and if you keep me out of Ichiraku's I'm afraid I'd die from starvation. Neeee, let me eat first, I really don't care what happened, you know".

Not waiting for reply he vanished from her sight leaving her utterly confused. Now she rubbed her head, but decided to figure out all of this later, she had more urgent matter on her hands – a newly formed Akatsuki organisation.

There was no way an old one could be reestablished – most if not every of its members were either lost or dead. The information about this newly built Akatsuki reached her through some ANBU forces, who were guarding Fire Country from the north, the point which was the most vulnerable for Konoha security.

It's been said, that this time organisation consisted of much more members, and accordingly of much bigger power – which deeply disturbed her. As far as she knew there couldn't be really strong opponents with former Akatsuki and Orochimaru gone. Most of the relatively powerful shinobis considered to be among their enemies were either hunted down or eliminated by Konoha ANBU. And most of all she knew that Naruto was personally responsible for such operations. Uzumaki was leader of the ANBU squad, which took care of the most dangerous missions, including the assasination and elimination tasks. For the past two years they have been actively and eagerly cleansing all potential missing-nins and shinobis, who shared "unstable views towards Konoha". The task was top secret, unknown for another ANBU squads.

Tsunade made Naruto their leader deliberately, she knew no one would ever believe that sweet, kind, naive and stupid Naruto can be cold-hearted cruel and wise killer in real life. She made everyone in the village believe the image Naruto created of himself long ago so no one would see his true personality and identify his real actions.

Unless there would be person who knew Naruto perfectly well, as far as she suspected there was no such person around Naruto. She can relax, there's no way such person even existed. No one cared about Naruto, he wasn't needed, and perhaps for the first time in her lifetime she was truly glad that someone's loneliness served to her purposes which is to maintain Konoha's security. Naruto's true strength stemmed not from the Fox confined within him, not even from his own achievements, but from the pain and loneliness he's been feeling all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yukikaze**

**Kiba**

Summary: Sasuke's back from his avenging mission to Konoha to find everybody moved on, and most of them Naruto. He keeps his secrets to himself and has greatly changed, there's no longer Naruto he knew, Sasuke should accept new reality otherwise he would have no chance in winning some dobe's heart.

Rating: 18+

Pairings: SasuNaru

Feedback: Reviews are greatly appreciated

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and almost everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. English is not my mother tongue.

Warning: nothing than some angst and yaoi

A/N: Okay, now I know how badly I screwed up not updating for so long. So I won't be surprised if my story has already been forgotten for its own good. If not, well, I will be VERY surprised.

**Chapter 10**

Naruto was looking straight at the eyes of Godaime with stern expression.

"You are kidding, right? This can't be true, can it? You want me to find out about some fucking unknown enemy group basing on the sole fact that there're some disturbing rumours going around Sun Country? And on top of all with this crazy bastard, who can't even detect who is his ally?" he angrily spat not once looking Sasuke's way.

"Crazy bastard" stood still, calmly listening the blond's ranting.

"Now, listen to me, brat. I'm giving this mission to you, no one else. Do you think I'm having here a great time enjoying while sending you on the most dangerous mission I have now at hand? Do you think you are the only who have to sacrifice everything for the purpose of MISSION COMLETE. Everyone's life is at stake here. Especially yours, since you are the one carrying..." she cut herself before another regretful word would escape her lips.

Both hokage and shinobi were hardly breathing, not taking the eyes out of each other.

"I'm sending two of you, because that's safer – for both of you. Naruto, your ANBU team will stay here, in case something happens – well, let's hope...- she cut herself again, anyway at least one of you will still deliver an information" she finished abruptly.

From this moment everyone knew, there won't be any turning back. Naruto and Sasuke got no choice, but to comply with Godaime's decision, unexpected though.

No one knew what was coming and which way. People in the village have been kept disclosed all the while, as well as most of the shinobis, some've had just a slight suspicions, alongside the said rumours about the new powerful Akatsuki rising in western territories, which were less explored. They said a strange trees and vast barren fields laid there, threatening to absorb all its neighborhood, where no one dared to step.

Naruto was packing for his journey with an open door, when someone's shadow fell on the doorstep.

"What you came here for?" immediately asked Naruto his unwelcomed guest not even bothering to turn.

"To talk" came a restrained reply. Calloused hand brushed away deep raven locks, the man entered doorway and stopped right in front of enraged ANBU captain.

"And what if I don't want to?" asked Naruto with the same cold intonation. "I suppose we'll have to hang around each other more than enough. Stupid Baa-chan, what she was thinking putting me on the same boat with this bakayarou".

"Then I'm afraid it would take the ages with you to accomplish the mission in such state".

Naruto flinched and span around himself, blue eyes fixed on total black clad form of his former teammate

"Would you prefer me hitting you right now, or should I wait till you get yourself killed in the very first battle we face from now on?" he spat in Sasuke's direction.

The so called mission mainly contained a primary reconaissance, but Godaime still worried too much – in the first place the enemy was completely unknown to her. She didn't know why Uchiha was the one to take up this one along with Naruto, she just felt it was right choice. Not that she hadn't noticed "hot" relations between two former friends, but still she was all perfectly aware that if there's person who can handle Naruto and make him do things smoothly and carefully – she picked up the right person.

The current mission was all about delicacy and proper coverage, they couldn't risk at the earliest stage. Perhaps later, when a raw force would be indeed needed, Naruto will be allowed to use his "own" methods, but for now he just has to hold back.

"I don't think that's good idea" told Sasuke to Naruto, while crossing the river. They were discussing which way to approach the hideout of supposed enemy, and Naruto as usual was suggesting the shortest, which definitely meant abrupt way of dealing with it.

On the other hand, Uchiha, being trained by the cunniest of three sannins, as time passed learned from his evil sensei many helpful things, such as how to move, act, kill and live in the most appropriate way possible.

"I don't think I ever asked your opinion" told him the blond. "It's been week already, for how long I have to wait these fucking crazy bastards to come out? We are running out of food and most importantly I'm running out of patience being aroung you all this time. So if possible I just wanna finish this job quickly and go home, do you get that?" angrily spat frustrated Naruto.

In fact he desired nothing but smashing certain raven's head onto rocks, thanks to Uchiha's plan to wait the first signals of supposed enemy lying in hideout, they wasted too much time. For Naruto really was nearing the end of his tolerance against Sasuke who somehow couldn't help annoying him.

As for Uchiha, everything went according to his planning to eventually find out what Uzumaki was up to. He only needed to confirm his strong suspicions concerning the blond.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto looked straight at the eyes of Godaime with stern expression

Yukikaze

Kiba

Summary: Sasuke's back from his avenging mission to Konoha to find everybody moved on, and most of them Naruto. He keeps his secrets to himself and has greatly changed, there's no longer Naruto he knew, Sasuke should accept new reality otherwise he would have no chance in winning certain dobe's heart.

Rating: 18+

Pairings: SasuNaru

Feedback: Reviews are greatly appreciated

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and almost everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. English is not my mother tongue.

Warning: nothing than some angst and yaoi

A/N: Okay guys, I got it – you didn't forget. So thank you very much. All of you really. I know I have too much catchings up to do – so, just be prepared.

Chapter 11

When the deep long shadows started covering the fields, somewhere deep underneath the earth surface soft voice spoke up.

"So, you plan on destroying the village? Well, but what exactly makes you think that I will somehow, even in the slightest bit lend you a hand? You were supposed to finish him ages ago. But now you want to go and fuck everything up just to satisfy what liitle ambitions you still had the courage to keep, don't you?

The answer of his opponent came as a hiss.

Naruto was lying on his stomach looking out of the evergreen bushes, his tensed muscles and hard breathing showing just through how much endurance he was undergoing now. Sasuke left early in the morning to get them some food from the nearby areas where it was possible to find anything. Uchiha didn't want to cut their "awesome" 2 weeks surveillance, just to feed some hungry/angry blond.

By the beginning of the second week, Naruto was more than ready to kill Uchiha himself instead of their still hidden enemies and the threat looked so close to the real one, that Sasuke fully comprehended the situation he was in – it was either to give up and go back to Konoha with nothing at hand or to find some sort of a meal for Uzumaki, who seemed to be on the edge of transforming and destroying every little thing alive in the radius of 500 kilometres. It started seeming really dangerous when Sasuke saw red glittering in the usual blue eyes and unbelievable whiteness of long canines, coming out of Naruto's mouth when he opened it slightly while sleeping. Though Sasuke was sure that wasn't deliberate.

Anyway, the time was running short and they couldn't afford to wait any longer. All this time Naruto barely spoke to him, preferring to lay in ambush, silent, pretending that Sasuke didn't stand nearby, his breathing just merely inches away from Uzumaki's.

"So what was going on? Why the enemies haven't shown themselves even once. Is this a trap? Maybe the information Tsunade gave was wrong?" Sasuke was asking himself over and over again.

Naruto opened the door, which led to the most familiar place he had ever known. He liked it. It seemed so welcoming and each time he left it, he felt like he was losing something very precious. The door was strange, very strange. It was made of silver locks which he easily broke and soft, transparents bars, he couldn't but hear - gentle voice speaking to him, it seemed that the voice was coming somewhere out of his deepest self.

"Why are you afraid so much. You don't have to worry any more. Everything's fine. You won't feel alone, you know. And you know what you have to do, right? You know what you have to do to? For us to be together? Just the two of us? Like always, just you and me, the baby and the beast? You do know how it feels, right? You should know what to do to stop from getting in our way, to stop meddling with us? He should be gone, you understand?!"

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily. How long was it when he last saw this kind of dreams. Something was happening, he knew that. The beast rarely talked to him like that.

He slightly shifted and felt something warm touching his right hand. Naruto immediately jumped up – he wasn't used to feel this warmth, especially coming from peacefully sleeping Uchiha. Well, maybe long times ago, so far away while being in the night missions, that he totally forgot how his rival looked in this peculiar state of immobility.

Sasuke slept on his back, very straight, breathing so quietly it didn't make a sound. Beautiful raven locks fell dawn upon his serene face, long lashes trembling so slightly, one hand was squeezing cold metal, another one… was holding onto Naruto's shirt. That was unexpected. Naruto moved away, but the hand of the shinobi was griping too tight, so it moved with his body, making Sasuke to shift a little towards the blonde. That was definitely wrong move. He didn't know why but this little intimacy or safeguarding from freaky Uchiha set Naruto's fragile state in panic. Not that he was scared, but to see Sasuke's face so close to him made him feel…uneasy. Nevertheless to his surprise, he loosened the grip very gently and freed himself. He then turned to the other side, shifting away from his partner and engulfed into deep sleep once again.

Next morning brought the astonishing news. They received the letter, telling them to complete the mission and get back home the same day. Konoha was turbulent and needed all shinobis to gather. This both Uchiha and Uzumaki understood at once. Again the fox got furious. "What the hell we were waiting here till the end of the world, starving like a bunch of beggars, when all we need now is to go back. And for what! That old hag owes me a pretty good explanation. That's just sucks!"

Uchiha was in no good mood either. They didn't accomplish everything and he couldn't get to Naruto at least to talk to him properly.

"We have to go back. There wasn't any progress anyway, we haven't traced our target at all. Go pack, we must make it today".

This got the last nerve Uzumaki was left. Without saying nothing, he turned away cracked his knuckles and silently spelling something vanished from the view…completely. In a second Sasuke was standing all alone in the middle of nowhere, staring at the empty spot where the blond has just been.


End file.
